Deux mots en cadeau
by Violine-chlo
Summary: Le 25 décembre au Jardin du Soleil (Sun Garden), et un cadeau de Noël bien particulier… Noms en VF au chapitre 1, noms en VO au chapitre 2. XavierxJordan. HiroMido.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Comme je bloque un peu sur « Quand les sentiments s'emmêlent », je publie un petit OS sur Noël (et accessoirement sur mon couple préféré^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si jamais vous avez aimé, une t'ite review ? Ciao !**

* * *

_Je ne veux ni cadeau, ni fleur, ni promesse, seulement le don de ton cœur._

-Xavier… ?

-…Je te laisse, je vais allez jouer à côté. A plus !

-Je te rejoins tout de suite, Mini-Vivaldi.

-Pfff, tu parles. Si seulement si je pouvais jouer un de ses morceaux correctement !

Une voix appela la demoiselle qui discutait : « Isabelle ? Tu viens avant que la tempête ne joue plus fort que toi, ou tu attends le déluge ? ».

-Ouais, j'arrive ! Répondit la dénommée Isabelle, sans vraiment savoir à qui elle s'adressait.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges flamboyants et aux yeux émeraudes, qui conversait avec Isabelle, se retourna vers celui qui l'avait précédemment interpellé, un adolescent d'à-peu-près le même âge aux cheveux verts, maintenus par une simple queue de cheval, et possèdent de magnifiques yeux noir.

-Désolé, je suis toute ouïe !

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était le salon du Jardin de Soleil, là où l'on avait installé l'immense sapin de Noël, décoré avec soin par les enfants de l'orphelinat. C'était le matin du 25 décembre, et la salle avait été dévastée par les petits garnements. Garnements qui avaient quitté la pièce, pour voir Isabelle jouer un chant de Noël sur le violon qui lui avait été offert.

Les deux adolescents étaient seuls.

A l'extérieur, une tempête de neige et de grêlons faisait rage.

-Heu…Ben en fait… Je… Je voulais t'offrir ça.

Le vert tendit au capitaine de Génésis un paquet cadeau emballé avec soin.

-Prends-le sil-te-plaît.

En face de lui, les joues rouges comme il n'avait jamais vu, maintenant le paquet élevé dans ses bras, Jordan réitéra sa demande. Poussé par la curiosité, Xavier prit doucement le cadeau et resta quelques secondes à l'observer carré, il faisait bien 35 ou 40 centimètres de tous les cotés, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur devait être gros. Il était aussi vert foncé, exactement comme ses yeux, avec un ruban rouge vif. Aucun doute, c'était bien le capitaine de La Tempête des Gémeaux qui avait pris le temps de choisir l'emballage. Il défit le nœud lentement, retirant peu à peu le papier cadeau, voulant garder la surprise le plus longtemps possible.

Une fois qu'Isabelle eut terminé d'accorder son violon, elle entama doucement son morceau, profitant du fait que cette partie était, de loin, la plus facile de toute la partition.

Le capitaine de Génésis ne se souvenait pas que Jordan lui ait déjà offert un quelque-on-que cadeau pour cette fête. D'ailleurs, le vert n'offrait jamais de cadeau pour Noël, il paraîtrait que ça lui rappelais de trop mauvais souvenirs. Le capitaine de La Tempête des Gémeaux était arrivé à l'orphelinat la nuit du 26 au 27 Décembre, cette date laissait à penser que ses parents étaient morts le jour de Noël. Mais ça, ce n'était que les rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les pensionnaires. Et même si cette théorie tenait la route -comparée à certaines, totalement loufoques et improbables, qu'inventait les plus créatifs pour passer le temps les jours de pluie,- encore aucun n'avait réellement posé la question. C'était une sorte de règle à l'orphelinat, il y avait ceux qui racontaient sans gène leur passé, et d'autres qui tentaient vainement d'oublier leurs souvenirs, se murant dans le silence. Ces derniers, une fois qu'ils avaient fait leur deuil, on ne devait pas les brusquer si un enfant ne parlait pas de sa famille sans qu'on l'y oblige, il ne fallait pas poser de questions, car elles allaient peut-être réveiller les monstres enfouis de leur passé. Personne n'avait vraiment instauré cette règle, elle était déjà encrée dans les esprits de chacun, et tous les pensionnaires, même les plus indisciplinés, la respectait à la lettre.

Après avoir plié et posé soigneusement l'emballage sur le canapé, -contrairement à Jordan, qui arrachait tout le plus rapidement possible, et sautait dans les bras de son vis-à-vis dès qu'il savait ce que c'était, Xavier détestait déchirer le papier cadeau pour lui, c'était une sorte de manque de respect pour celui qui avait pris le temps de le faire-, il retira lentement le couvercle de la boîte.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

La boîte était totalement **vide**.

Dans l'autre pièce, Isabelle entamait la partie « lente » du monceau, comme elle l'appelait. Le terme musical est _moderato_, mais la bleue ne voulais pas perdre son interlocuteur en employant des mots inconnu pour lui, alors elle simplifiait les choses. Bien qu'il n'y ai pratiquement aucune croche, il y avait beaucoup de changements au niveau des dièses et des bémols, alors la violoniste était obligée de monter et descendre sans cesse sa main pour jouer juste, de plus, le coup d'archet (NDA : C'est comment on tire et on pousse l'archet, on peut par exemple jouer _legato_ en faisant deux notes, ou plus, sur un même coup d'archet : on tire l'archet et on change de doigt au milieu de l'archet, par exemple) était difficile, donc même si cette partie restait lente, elle était non moins compliquée que le reste de la partition.

-C'est une blague ? Lança Xavier d'un ton beaucoup plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Il regretta ses paroles quand il vit Jordan trembler de tous ses membres, encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant.

-Non… Lança si doucement ce dernier que le roux eut du mal à le comprendre.

Le capitaine de Génésis se mit alors à inspecter la boîte de fond en comble Jordan était son meilleur ami, et même s'il était farceur et toujours prêt pour faire une bêtise, il ne faisait pas ce genre de blagues. Surtout pas pour Noël. Après avoir minutieusement retourné le cadeau dans tous les sens pour trouver quelque chose, -peut-être y avait-il un double fond, ou peut-être est-ce une citation bien trouvée pour ensoleiller sa journée, qui était cachée sur un des bords ? Il releva la tête quand il put distinguer un semblant de phrase sortir de la bouche du vert.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

-Et que devrais-je comprendre ?

Il avait sorti sa phrase d'une manière cassante, sèche et froide. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Xavier de parler comme cela à quelqu'un, et encore moins à un ami. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser, c'était plus fort que lui.

Jordan fixait avec obstination la boîte, les poings serrés et le visage cramoisi. Le vert tremblait de tous ses membres, et le regard noir du roux ne l'aidait pas vraiment à reprendre contenance. Il savait que le capitaine de Génésis n'aimait absolument pas qu'on se moque de lui de cette manière. D'ailleurs, il y a deux ans, les filles de l'orphelinat lui avait fait à peu près le coup, et il n'avait plus parlé à aucune demoiselle de la gente féminine, sa sœur y compris, durant trois semaines complètes. Il était passé pour un rabat-joie auprès de certains de ses camarades, notamment Claude, (NDA : Quelle horreur ! Je déteste le prénom Claude, je préfère 10 000 fois plus Haruya !) mais il s'en fichait royalement.

-Xavier…

Le capitaine de La Tempête des Gémeaux déglutit bruyamment. Ses poings s'étaient resserrés, et il avait semblé au roux qu'il ne respirait pas. Jordan, après avoir laissé passer quelques secondes sans bouger, pris soudainement une grande respiration et fixa Xavier dans les yeux.

-C'est mon cœur que je t'offre…

Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux garçons entendirent Isabelle commencer la partie la plus compliquée du morceau c'était le passage qu'elle jouait le plus rapidement, toutes partitions confondues, et la vitesse de ses doigts était impressionnante, elle frôlait presque la virtuosité.

-Je t'aime. Termina Jordan dans un susurrement, sans toutefois lâcher le regard émeraude de son âme-sœur.

Le tonnerre gronda et fit trembler tout le bâtiment de sa puissance dévastatrice.

La grêle se fracassa encore plus violemment sur la fenêtre, manquant de la briser par la force des impacts de glace.

Le vent fit voler les chaises multicolores précédemment disposées sur la terrasse.

Le vieux chêne du jardin plia sous un violent coup de vent, une branche se décrocha et alla se fracasser contre la balançoire.

Dans le salon de l'Orphelinat du Soleil, au milieu des papiers cadeau déchiquetés et des grossières décorations de Noël Xavier, le cadeau du capitaine de La Tempête des Gémeaux dans la main gauche, tandis que son bras droit enlaçait la taille du vert, fit sienne les lèvres douces et sucrées de Jordan. Il quémanda délicatement l'entrée de la bouche de son cadet, et rapidement, sa langue alla titiller doucement sa compagne encore peu entreprenante. Toutefois, Jordan ne comptais pas laisser roux dominer encore bien longtemps une fois remis de sa surprise, il passa ses bras dans le haut du dos de Xavier, tandis que ses mains allèrent se loger dans la nuque et les cheveux flamboyants de l'attaquant, se collant alors totalement au torse du capitaine de Génésis, qui lui parut dans l'instant brûlant. Il répondit au baiser d'une manière aguicheuse et provocatrice, à la fois calme, qui se laisse faire, et en même temps… désireux du corps de l'autre, excitant et envoûtant.

Xavier aurait aimé poursuivre ce baiser jusqu'à la nuit, et ainsi prolonger la petite mais enivrante querelle de leurs langues nul doute que Jordan aurait été du même avis, au vu du plaisir évident qu'il ressentait en jouant de cette manière avec le roux. Mais le manque d'air avait pris le dessus, et au grand dam des deux garçons, ils durent séparer leurs bouches, -sans toutefois se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre-, pour remplir à nouveau leurs poumons de cet oxygène vital. Xavier s'amusa un court instant à frôler le cou du vert avec ses lèvres, provoquant des frissons chez ce dernier mais il se lassa rapidement et commença à embrasser passionnément l'épaule du milieu de terrain, remontant doucement.

Le tonnerre rugit de nouveau, d'une telle force que les enfants de l'orphelinat sentirent l'air vibrer.

Un grêlon gros comme une balle de golf vint briser le carreau de la cuisine.

La table en plastique de la terrasse s'envola et retomba lourdement sur les rosiers.

La foudre s'abattit violemment sur le chêne du jardin, qui ne prit heureusement pas feu.

Et c'est alors, au beau milieu de ce décor chaotique, aussi bien au niveau de la tempête à l'extérieur que le l'ouragan dans leur cœur, que Xavier offrit à son tour le plus beau cadeau au monde à son âme-sœur, le susurrant quant il arriva à la hauteur de l'oreille de Jordan :

-Je t'aime.

_Deux petits mots._

Le roux captura de nouveau les lèvres du capitaine de La Tempête des Gémeaux, mais cette fois, un doux sourire s'était affiché sur leurs visages.

_Deux petits mots._

_ Le plus beau des cadeaux._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Comme je bloque un peu sur « Quand les sentiments s'emmêlent », je publie un petit OS sur Noël (et accessoirement sur mon couple préféré^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si jamais vous avez aimé, une t'ite review ? Ciao !**

* * *

_Je ne veux ni cadeau, ni fleur, ni promesse, seulement le don de ton cœur._

-Hiroto… ?

-…Je te laisse, je vais allez jouer à côté. A plus !

-Je te rejoins tout de suite, Mini-Vivaldi.

-Pfff, tu parles. Si seulement si je pouvais jouer un de ses morceaux correctement !

Une voix appela la demoiselle qui discutait : « Reina? Tu viens avant que la tempête ne joue plus fort que toi, ou tu attends le déluge ? ».

-Ouais, j'arrive ! Répondit la dénommée Reina, sans vraiment savoir à qui elle s'adressait.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges flamboyants et aux yeux émeraudes, qui conversait avec Reina, se retourna vers celui qui l'avait précédemment interpellé, un adolescent d'à-peu-près le même âge aux cheveux verts, maintenus par une simple queue de cheval, et possèdent de magnifiques yeux noir.

-Désolé, je suis toute ouïe !

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était le salon du Sun Garden, là où l'on avait installé l'immense sapin de Noël, décoré avec soin par les enfants de l'orphelinat. C'était le matin du 25 décembre, et la salle avait été dévastée par les petits garnements. Garnements qui avaient quitté la pièce, pour voir Reina jouer un chant de Noël sur le violon qui lui avait été offert.

Les deux adolescents étaient seuls.

A l'extérieur, une tempête de neige et de grêlons faisait rage.

-Heu…Ben en fait… Je… Je voulais t'offrir ça.

Le vert tendit au capitaine de Génésis un paquet cadeau emballé avec soin.

-Prends-le sil-te-plaît.

En face de lui, les joues rouges comme il n'avait jamais vu, maintenant le paquet élevé dans ses bras, Ryuji réitéra sa demande. Poussé par la curiosité, Hiroto prit doucement le cadeau et resta quelques secondes à l'observer carré, il faisait bien 35 ou 40 centimètres de tous les cotés, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur devait être gros. Il était aussi vert foncé, exactement comme ses yeux, avec un ruban rouge vif. Aucun doute, c'était bien le capitaine de Gémini Strom qui avait pris le temps de choisir l'emballage. Il défit le nœud lentement, retirant peu à peu le papier cadeau, voulant garder la surprise le plus longtemps possible.

Une fois que Reina eut terminé d'accorder son violon, elle entama doucement son morceau, profitant du fait que cette partie était, de loin, la plus facile de toute la partition.

Le capitaine de Génésis ne se souvenait pas que Ryuji lui ait déjà offert un quelque-on-que cadeau pour cette fête. D'ailleurs, le vert n'offrait jamais de cadeau pour Noël, il paraîtrait que ça lui rappelais de trop mauvais souvenirs. Le capitaine de Gémini Strom était arrivé à l'orphelinat la nuit du 26 au 27 Décembre, cette date laissait à penser que ses parents étaient morts le jour de Noël. Mais ça, ce n'était que les rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les pensionnaires. Et même si cette théorie tenait la route -comparée à certaines, totalement loufoques et improbables, qu'inventait les plus créatifs pour passer le temps les jours de pluie,- encore aucun n'avait réellement posé la question. C'était une sorte de règle à l'orphelinat, il y avait ceux qui racontaient sans gène leur passé, et d'autres qui tentaient vainement d'oublier leurs souvenirs, se murant dans le silence. Ces derniers, une fois qu'ils avaient fait leur deuil, on ne devait pas les brusquer si un enfant ne parlait pas de sa famille sans qu'on l'y oblige, il ne fallait pas poser de questions, car elles allaient peut-être réveiller les monstres enfouis de leur passé. Personne n'avait vraiment instauré cette règle, elle était déjà encrée dans les esprits de chacun, et tous les pensionnaires, même les plus indisciplinés, la respectait à la lettre.

Après avoir plié et posé soigneusement l'emballage sur le canapé, -contrairement à Ryuji, qui arrachait tout le plus rapidement possible, et sautait dans les bras de son vis-à-vis dès qu'il savait ce que c'était, Hiroto détestait déchirer le papier cadeau pour lui, c'était une sorte de manque de respect pour celui qui avait pris le temps de le faire-, il retira lentement le couvercle de la boîte.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

La boîte était totalement **vide**.

Dans l'autre pièce, Reina entamait la partie « lente » du monceau, comme elle l'appelait. Le terme musical est _moderato_, mais la bleue ne voulais pas perdre son interlocuteur en employant des mots inconnu pour lui, alors elle simplifiait les choses. Bien qu'il n'y ai pratiquement aucune croche, il y avait beaucoup de changements au niveau des dièses et des bémols, alors la violoniste était obligée de monter et descendre sans cesse sa main pour jouer juste, de plus, le coup d'archet (NDA : C'est comment on tire et on pousse l'archet, on peut par exemple jouer _legato_ en faisant deux notes, ou plus, sur un même coup d'archet : on tire l'archet et on change de doigt au milieu de l'archet, par exemple) était difficile, donc même si cette partie restait lente, elle était non moins compliquée que le reste de la partition.

-C'est une blague ? Lança Hiroto d'un ton beaucoup plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Il regretta ses paroles quand il vit Ryuji trembler de tous ses membres, encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant.

-Non… Lança si doucement ce dernier que le roux eut du mal à le comprendre.

Le capitaine de Génésis se mit alors à inspecter la boîte de fond en comble Ryuji était son meilleur ami, et même s'il était farceur et toujours prêt pour faire une bêtise, il ne faisait pas ce genre de blagues. Surtout pas pour Noël. Après avoir minutieusement retourné le cadeau dans tous les sens pour trouver quelque chose, -peut-être y avait-il un double fond, ou peut-être est-ce une citation bien trouvée pour ensoleiller sa journée, qui était cachée sur un des bords ? Il releva la tête quand il put distinguer un semblant de phrase sortir de la bouche du vert.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

-Et que devrais-je comprendre ?

Il avait sorti sa phrase d'une manière cassante, sèche et froide. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Hiroto de parler comme cela à quelqu'un, et encore moins à un ami. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser, c'était plus fort que lui.

Ryuji fixait avec obstination la boîte, les poings serrés et le visage cramoisi. Le vert tremblait de tous ses membres, et le regard noir du roux ne l'aidait pas vraiment à reprendre contenance. Il savait que le capitaine de Génésis n'aimait absolument pas qu'on se moque de lui de cette manière. D'ailleurs, il y a deux ans, les filles de l'orphelinat lui avait fait à peu près le coup, et il n'avait plus parlé à aucune demoiselle de la gente féminine, sa sœur y compris, durant trois semaines complètes. Il était passé pour un rabat-joie auprès de certains de ses camarades, notamment Haruya, mais il s'en fichait royalement.

-Hiroto…

Le capitaine de Gémini Strom déglutit bruyamment. Ses poings s'étaient resserrés, et il avait semblé au roux qu'il ne respirait pas. Ryuji, après avoir laissé passer quelques secondes sans bouger, pris soudainement une grande respiration et fixa Hiroto dans les yeux.

-C'est mon cœur que je t'offre…

Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux garçons entendirent Reina commencer la partie la plus compliquée du morceau c'était le passage qu'elle jouait le plus rapidement, toutes partitions confondues, et la vitesse de ses doigts était impressionnante, elle frôlait presque la virtuosité.

-Je t'aime. Termina Ryuji dans un susurrement, sans toutefois lâcher le regard émeraude de son âme-sœur.

Le tonnerre gronda et fit trembler tout le bâtiment de sa puissance dévastatrice.

La grêle se fracassa encore plus violemment sur la fenêtre, manquant de la briser par la force des impacts de glace.

Le vent fit voler les chaises multicolores précédemment disposées sur la terrasse.

Le vieux chêne du jardin plia sous un violent coup de vent, une branche se décrocha et alla se fracasser contre la balançoire.

Dans le salon du Sun Garden, au milieu des papiers cadeau déchiquetés et des grossières décorations de Noël Hiroto, le cadeau du capitaine de Gémini Strom dans la main gauche, tandis que son bras droit enlaçait la taille du vert, fit sienne les lèvres douces et sucrées de Ryuji. Il quémanda délicatement l'entrée de la bouche de son cadet, et rapidement, sa langue alla titiller doucement sa compagne encore peu entreprenante. Toutefois, Ryuji ne comptais pas laisser roux dominer encore bien longtemps une fois remis de sa surprise, il passa ses bras dans le haut du dos d'Hiroto, tandis que ses mains allèrent se loger dans la nuque et les cheveux flamboyants de l'attaquant, se collant alors totalement au torse du capitaine de Génésis, qui lui parut dans l'instant brûlant. Il répondit au baiser d'une manière aguicheuse et provocatrice, à la fois calme, qui se laisse faire, et en même temps… désireux du corps de l'autre, excitant et envoûtant.

Hiroto aurait aimé poursuivre ce baiser jusqu'à la nuit, et ainsi prolonger la petite mais enivrante querelle de leurs langues nul doute que Ryuji aurait été du même avis, au vu du plaisir évident qu'il ressentait en jouant de cette manière avec le roux. Mais le manque d'air avait pris le dessus, et au grand dam des deux garçons, ils durent séparer leurs bouches, -sans toutefois se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre-, pour remplir à nouveau leurs poumons de cet oxygène vital. Hiroto s'amusa un court instant à frôler le cou du vert avec ses lèvres, provoquant des frissons chez ce dernier mais il se lassa rapidement et commença à embrasser passionnément l'épaule du milieu de terrain, remontant doucement.

Le tonnerre rugit de nouveau, d'une telle force que les enfants de l'orphelinat sentirent l'air vibrer.

Un grêlon gros comme une balle de golf vint briser le carreau de la cuisine.

La table en plastique de la terrasse s'envola et retomba lourdement sur les rosiers.

La foudre s'abattit violemment sur le chêne du jardin, qui ne prit heureusement pas feu.

Et c'est alors, au beau milieu de ce décor chaotique, aussi bien au niveau de la tempête à l'extérieur que le l'ouragan dans leur cœur, qu'Hiroto offrit à son tour le plus beau cadeau au monde à son âme-sœur, le susurrant quant il arriva à la hauteur de l'oreille de Ryuji :

-Je t'aime.

_Deux petits mots._

Le roux captura de nouveau les lèvres du capitaine de Gémini Storm, mais cette fois, un doux sourire s'était affiché sur leurs visages.

_Deux petits mots._

_ Le plus beau des cadeaux. _


End file.
